peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 February 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-02-12 ;Comments *Cat Power session appears much anticipated, following her previous two-part cover versions epic (20 July 2000 / 31 August 2000) and performance at Peel Acres (23 August 2001). *After problems gaining permission to play the latest White Stripes album, JP has a few jibes at the XL label before and after playing the Zongamin single (also on XL). *Unsympathetically plays 'Maximum Overdrive' by Winnebago Deal to help someone snap out of a cold. *After querying the whereabouts of Bury St Edmunds band Blue Gandhi on last night's programme, Matt from the Exiles contacts Peel to say that the band are taking time off to concentrate on their A levels. JP: "The strange thing is, I asked the same question about this time last year and they were doing their A level studies there. Which means that they must have done very, very poorly indeed when the exams came round. So let's hope they do better this year." *In other reference back to last night's programme, Peel reveals that they didn't make it to the Happy Hardcore record shop in Croydon. JP: "What with one thing and another, we went out and had lunch instead." *A moment of confusion at the start of the Lightning Bolt track, which finishes almost before it gets going. *American hardcore band Teen Cthulhu send John an email with some information about their history. JP: "We're sending them a greasy email even as I speak in the hope of scrounging free copies of their earlier stuff that's still available... We'll keep in touch with them for sure, and if they ever come this way, try and get them in to do a session." Session *Cat Power #3. Recorded 23 January 2003. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Kissing Chaos: In The Tradition of Betrayal (EP - Enter With A Bullet) Fueled By Ramen *Akufen: New Process (Various LP - Rough Trade Shops - Counter Culture 2002) Mute *James Carr: That's The Way Love Turned Out For Me (b/w Freedom Train 7") B&C :JP: "Arguably the greatest soul voice there ever was." *Cat Power: Names (Peel session) *Zongamin: Spiral (12") XL *Melys: Baby Burn (LP - Casting Pearls) Sylem *Winnebago Deal: Maximum Overdrive (EP - Plata O Plomo) Fierce Panda *Bell: Rhythm Machine (12") Soul Jazz *Upsetters: Callying Butt (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Mos Eisley: Eisley vs. The Mountain (CD single) Beautiful Pigeon *Cat Power: Funny Things (Peel session) *Schaeben & Voss: The World Is Crazy (Various CD - Total 4) Kompakt *Segue: Male voice reading an extract from Matthew Arnold's poem "Rugby Chapel" (1867). *DJ Scud: Jungle Warrior (LP - Ambush!) Rephlex *Doris Day & Frankie Laine: Sugarbush (10") Columbia (Pig's Big 78) *Dipps Bhamrah: Putt Sardaran Da (LP - Take One) GMB *Teen Cthulhu: Fucking With Death (LP - Ride The Blade) Rage Of Achilles *DJ Methodist: Kerio (LP - Trepane Yourself) Post Office *Cat Power: Evolution (Peel session) *Total Science: No Smoking (Various 2 x 12" EP - Sektor Four) Advance//d Recordings *Lightning Bolt: Dracula Mountains (LP - Wonderful Rainbow) Load Records *Freddy McGregor: Wise Words (Various LP - Tribute To Peckings) Studio One *Vanishing Breed: Lovesick Snowman (7" EP - The Seasons) Static Caravan *Ignition Technician: Gunno (12" - The Cult Starts Here) Tronic *Izzys: Velocity (CDR) White Label *Cat Power: I Don't Blame You (Peel session) *Mountain Goats: See America Right (Various LP - Rough Trade Shops - Counter Culture 2002) Mute *Schneider TM: Reality Check (Mogwai & David Jack Remix) (EP - Reality Check) City Slang *Pale Horse & Rider: Jersey Coast Line (LP - These Are The New Good Times) Darla *King Tubby: Roots Dub (LP - 100% Of Dub) Select Cuts File ;Name *John_Peel_20030212.mp3 ;Length *2.00.30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online